Coming Home
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Companion piece to "Life Beyond the Stars"/Happy Version/ - "He looks exactly like you," is all he can muster, his gaze fixed on the two of them. "He has your smile," she answers him softly. And he realizes she's right when the boy, who's been watching him curiously, offers him a grin./ Jane


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: That can be read as a (happy) companion piece to "Life Beyond The Stars". For everyone who prefers a darker version, I'm going to write a dark one too.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

**.**

**.**

Patrick Jane is hiding in the shadows, his hands buried deep down in the pockets of his coat. Watching Teresa Lisbon quietly from afar.

She looks even more beautiful than she did two years ago. Her long hair darker, her pale face still flawless. She looks younger than she did the last time he saw her. And a lot happier.

She's walking over to the Christmas market on the town square, the one and a half year old boy on her arm pointing at the fairy lights in the trees with a cheerful smile on his face.

The long hair that peeks out from under his blue cap, is even darker than hers. And his big emerald green eyes beam with life and happiness. He's wearing a coat that almost matches hers, holding a blue toy car in his hand.

Patrick keeps following them, watching the boy squeal with joy when he gets a look at the big Christmas tree in the middle of the market. Pointing at the fairy lights and the decorations, starting to sing something that sounds like jingle bells.

And it's clear how Teresa is affected by her son's happiness, smiling almost as brightly as he is. Quietly joining him in song.

Her voice the sweetest sound Patrick has heard in years.

Just then it starts to snow, like heaven is opening its gates to welcome him home.

He looks up into the sky, a smile plays on his lips while he watches white puffy flakes tumble to earth. And he can't help thinking about the night he left her. It had been snowing, too.

The soft giggling of the child makes him look in their direction again and for the first time in years, his eyes meet hers. And that's all it takes to stop the world from turning.

So many emotions play across her beautiful face. Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. Disappointment.

And he knows he'll never be able to make it up to her, or the boy for that matter. But that won't stop him from trying for the rest of his life.

He's not sure how long they stand there, looking at each other through the crowd. Snowflakes falling around them wrapping the town in a white blanket.

It's he who's makes the first step after what feels like a lifetime. _(And in many ways it really is)._ Giving her enough time to turn around and leave. But she doesn't.

Instead she stands there in front of the tree, holding the boy close against her chest and whispering something in his ear. Something that makes the child turn to face him too and once again he's amazed how much the boy looks like Teresa.

And he's glad he does, is glad his greatest fear hasn't come true. Is glad their boy doesn't look like Charlotte. That he won't be a constant reminder of the daughter he lost sixteen years ago.

There are snowflakes glistening in Teresa's hair and he has to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her for all he's worth.

He'd been thinking about this moment for so long and there are so many things he wants to tell her, so many things he should tell her. But in the end he tells her none of it.

"He looks exactly like you," is all he can muster, his gaze fixed on the two of them. He hopes she sees how much he missed her without him saying it. He hopes she already knows how sorry he is for everything he's done, even though he knows she probably won't be able to forgive him.

She keeps looking at him and maybe it's just the light reflecting in her eyes, but he's almost sure he sees a spark of what he thought was long gone.

"He has your smile," she answers him softly. And he realizes she's right when the boy, who's been watching him curiously, offers him a grin.

"Say hello, Nicholas," Teresa tells him and Patrick smiles when his son hands him his toy car. A tiny blue Citroen.

The car that just brought him home again.

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  


**AN: ****Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my amazing beta readers clairebare and guineapiggie!  
**


End file.
